Snow Year Round
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: The winter snow bends at their whims, colder then ice, burning hotter then fire. Walking through the crystalized rain, a demon of the snow finds and saves a small hanyou child. As the winters pass, the two bond and become close, but like all winter the snow disappears and so does the man.


Blind: Chapter 1; The Own The Makes the Snow Bow

Snow falls gracefully down to earth, covering bare trees and blanketing vast meadows it an endless sea of white. A soft, yet brash wind blew through villages and forest scattering snow farther making it dance throughout the land. The winter month was gentle, brisk with the

A lone figure walked through the white terrain, his tracks covered by the icy wind that followed him like a second shadow. Long icy blue hair swayed with the wind, as the graceful figure walked skillfully and silently through the icy meadow.

The figure stopped abruptly in the middle of the path, icy blue eyes peered to the side where a small stream flowed slowly blocked by the thick ice that formed and covered sections of the stream, but it wasn't the water that had made him stop. As he peered further down he spotted something or rather someone leaning over the small stream, tiny hands cupping icy water bringing it up to its lips.

Looking closely icy blue eyes could see small triangle shaped ears which seemed to lie flat against a silvery mane of hair. He was about to move along with his travels when felt the presence of other creatures nearby, the small creature must have sensed it too, because not a second later the creature bolted from its spot at the stream and ran into the forest.

Hasty feet shuffled through the large forest, small ears perked to the sound of large steps and angry howls. They didn't know where they were going all they wanted to do was get away and hide. In an instant the small body had tripped over the many roots that covered the ground, landing on its side with a loud thump.

The small body whimpered from the impact, trying to raise its body only to be forcefully pushed down into the snow covered earth. Looking up from its position dim amber eyes could see a large bird demon sitting proudly on top a snow covered tree branch, while a large ox demon had its large hoof like feet pressed down against the smaller creatures back, sneering as he pressed harder, listening to the small creature below as it whimper it pain.

The bird demon laughed as the small body cried in pain being crushed under the oxen's foot. The small creature could hear more snickering and sadistic laughter coming from all around him, their where more demons, but he couldn't see from his position.

Closing his eyes tighter the small child prepared for death, in his mind he always thought he either freeze to death or die of starvation, not crushed under another demons foot. He could feel his bones begin to give way, shattering against the force of being pushed into the earth.

With one final push the demons foot made contact with the earth, but seemed to frown at the quietness of the forest. Where was the bloody scream, the sound of the body squishing and the blood that spilled from its body?

"Trash" a voice called out, the demons looked around trying to find the source of the voice, "Vermin like you, should not exist" a cold voice said making the demons seem to cringe, "Show yourself coward!" the ox growled, his voice booming through the forest.

A small chuckled emitted throughout the forest, making the ox demon angrier than before, "  
What's so funny!" he yelled at the unknown figure. "You calling me a coward" the voice said again.

"**Boss look up there!"** a cat demon called out to the ox, making him and all the demons look up into one of the nearby trees. Glaring upwards, the demons could make a silhouette of someone standing ever so gracefully on one of the many tree branches. Looking closer the demon could make out some of their features.

Wearing a blue toned kimono that shaded different colors becoming pure white at the bottom, while becoming a darker shade of blue venturing to the very top. His upper half was wrapped in pieces of silver armor wrapping around his waist and parts of his right arm. His arms were covered in the sleeves of his hakama, looking closer the ox demon saw that the figure was holding something.

"**Who the hell do you think you are!?"** one of the demons shouted earning a series of yells and growls from the other demons. The figure remained silent as the leader of the group of demons glared at the lone figure; who gracefully removed a few strands away from his face, making the demon seethed even more.

"**Don't just stand there! Get him!" **the ox growled out to the others, the demons jumped and prepared to strike at the person who dared get in their way. With claws, fangs, and other weapons in hand the demons launched a flurry of attacks on the icy blue haired male.

In only a few short seconds everything was now quite again,

Small eyes carefully opened, adjusting to the lighting, as he looked around the small child looked confused at where they were. They were not in their home and this was certainly not in their bed. No, this bed was soft and warm, not cold and hard like the bed of straw he usually slept on. Looking forward he was met with the flickering of a fire burning releasing a soft heat.

'So warm' looking around he saw he was inside a cave,

The sound of a footsteps made the small child jump, he didn't want to get in trouble for messing up someone else's bed, the small child tried to remove himself from the bed finding it difficult because of the many layers of sheets and bedding.

The small child gave a shiver when he felt the temperature begin to drop, cold wind seemed to wrap around the stone walls, making the small child bury him-self deeper in the blankets.

"Your awake" a soft voice said, peeking from the blankets golden eyes met icy blue

'_Pretty'_, he thought seeing the individual hair like the color of fresh ice and eyes so cold they looked like they could burn winter itself. The figure walked closer, gliding across the cave floor, amber eyes watched carefully still mesmerized as the figure sat down the deer he had been carrying on his shoulders, setting the fresh kill placed a small ways by the fire. As the icy blue eyes looked over at the child still bundled in the blankets, he began to shrink back into the bed as the figure stood towering and proud over the small hanyou who let out a small whine at the intense eyes that stared down at him.

"Hm…are you hungry little one" the voice was smooth, yet commanding, the small hanyou looked at the male with both confusion and shock. The male seemed, to notice the puppy's fear, though he kept his even look.

"It's fine, I'll prepare something" he said before turning, small eyes peaked out watching as the mysterious male sliced into the dear, removing pieces of meat. Securing them onto the some sticks he placed the meat over the fire allowing them to cook.

The small child peaked further out, watching as the man sat, placing his sheathed sword on the side of the cave. His eyes were closed for a moment, before he looked up to meet the other,

"Stay in bed, you'll be warmer" he said eyeing the lump in the covers, "I'll wake you when the food is ready" he said and went back to tend to the meat. With that he left the small child with his thoughts.

To Be Continued…


End file.
